


A Reason to Love

by TenorPrince



Series: A Reason [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenorPrince/pseuds/TenorPrince
Summary: Tobias Nightwing is half elf, half man. He doesn't feel like he fits in either world.
Series: A Reason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854322
Kudos: 7





	A Reason to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like writing these. Comment if you have anything to say!

This day could not get any worse. Tobias was not a bad person, but this day was trying to make him one. He woke up, late for a meeting. His robes had gotten stained on the way by a stray goblet of wine, and Lord Elrond was unimpressed. Thranduil and Legolas were supposed to arrive today, and the feast preparations were left to you. Elrond had the upmost faith in you, and you were already failing. Once Thranduil and Legolas arrived, things got even worse. Tobias had fallen on his face as he tried to bow before the two, forgotten to grab enough wine to fuel Thranduil’s drinking problem, and managed to get Legolas’ bow lost in the armoury.

Tobias felt utterly useless.

His long black hair fell down his shaking shoulders.

“Why am I so _useless_?” He cried out into the air. He had left the feast after Lord Elrond yelled at him for the wine. He was back in his chambers, the door locked tight.

Tobias did not understand why he had gained the worst pars of his human and elf halves. He was clumsy and slow. He was not wanted. Lord Elrond had been foolish to let him stay here when the men would not accept him. He could not leave these walls, but he could leave his uselessness behind.

The dagger that was crafted for him glinted in the moonlight. ‘ _One slice. One slice and no one will have to deal with me anymore.’_ He thought.

Tobias Nightwing would not be a problem anymore.

He bit his tongue as his dagger slashed open his wrist. The blood flowed immediately, pooling at his feet. He whimpered quietly. He could not be caught. He had to let this happen.

“Tobias, why did you leave? Surely Elrond did not upset you that much.” Legolas’ voice called out as he opened the door to your room. The sight before him stole his breath. The boy Legolas had come to love had tears streaming down his face, and blood pooling at his feet. Legolas swore his heart stopped.

“Mellon nin, whui?” Legolas asked gently as he rushed forward to help his friend and love. Legolas used his cloak to put pressure on the wound. He picked Tobias up bridal style and rushed toward the medical wing.

“Hold on meleth. Please. Im baur cin.”

Legolas commanded a guard to fetch his father and Elrond. The sprint to the medical wing took seconds, but it felt like forever as Legolas felt his love fading in his arms.

“Gar- bo meleth, im baur cin. We are almost there. Do not give up on me.”

Elrond and Thranduil met Legolas in the medical wing and froze at the sight. The child they had both grown to love was bleeding out and fast.

“Get nin bandages a get nin turmeric, limestone mál, a glís. Now!” Elrond commanded Thranduil as he instructed Legolas to keep pressure on the wound. Thranduil ran to the supply and grabbed what he was asked. He rushed back over to the small boy and his companions. Elrond and Thranduil worked for two tireless hours. Stitches and bandages now covered Tobias’ wrist. Thranduil and Elrond had had to use elven magic to save his life.

ooOO88OOoo

Tobias woke three days after the incident. Elrond and Thranduil had not left Tobias’ side once, while Legolas found all his weapons and hid them away from Tobias.

When he awoke, all three men were at his side in various states of sleep. Elrond was first to see Tobias was awake.

“Ion nin, what happened?”

The question hung in the air as the other two awoke. They all waited with baited breaths for Tobias to answer.

“I was foolish to believe I could live here. The race of men did not want me, and the elves have no need of me. I am useless and a burden. I am sorry you wasted your time saving me. Thank you Thranduil, Legolas, and Elrond. I am no one’s child and I will die as such.”

“Surely you jest!” Thranduil yelled. “We care for you, ion nin! We all do. How can you be so blind as to not notice this?”

“I am the child of man and elf, yet I have no redeeming quality of either. It is impossible for you to care about me. I am noting but an accident.” As the words left Tobias’ lips, the three men stood. Legolas grabbed Tobias and pulled him into a hug.

“Im mel cin. You make me very happy.”

Tobias was pulled from Legolas into Elrond’s arms. “Ion nin, Im mel cin. Please see this.” Elrond cried into his adopted sons’ hair and held him tightly.

“If you would have me,” Thranduil began, “I believe I would like for you to see me as a father. You and Legolas grew up together already. There won’t be much different about it.” He smiled lightly at Tobias, who had not said a word since his outburst.

“Can I call you meleth nin?” Tobias’ question was directed at Legolas, and he waited to hear the laugh and rejection, but it never came.

“Of course, Meleth. If that is what you want.” Legolas whispered.

“And you call me ‘Ion nin’. May I call you Adar?” This question was directed at both Elrond and Thranduil.

“Of course, ion nin. We just want to see you happy.”

Thranduil joined the fatherly hug and kissed the top of Tobias’ head. “You are loved and valued.”

Legolas swept Tobias out of their grasp and dipped him slowly. “May I kiss you, meleth? Cín emel makes nin happui. Cín eyes id- like i elena. Cín níf na- a sight na see.”

“-o iór, meleth.”

That day was spent well. The four men running through the gardens of Rivendell, swimming in the lake. Every effort was made to make Tobias feel loved. And he did. With two fathers, and the love of his life, he would spend his days loving and being loved.

I tyelde

Mellon nin, whui?: My friend, why?

Hold on meleth. Please. Im baur cin: Hold on love, I need you

Gar- bo meleth: Hold on love

Get nin bandages a get nin turmeric, limestone mál, a glís: Get me bandages and get me turmeric, limestone powder, and honey.

Ion nin: My son

Im mel cin: I love you

Adar: Father

Cín emel makes nin happui. Cín eyes id- like i elena. Cín níf na- a sight na behold.: Your heart makes me happy. Your eyes sparkle like the stars. Your face is a sight to behold.

-o iór, meleth: Of course my love.

I tyelde: The End


End file.
